You and I
by mousekiss
Summary: HeYa RPF. Heather is a backup dancer for Lady Gaga and meets Naya backstage after a concert. Follows the Glee timeline as if Heather wasn't cast as Brittany.


CHAP. 1 - Speechless

"Ang is a god. These seats are fucking perfect!" Telly screamed at Naya to be heard over the roaring crowd. Naya, Telly, and Kevin are sitting sixth row to the right of the stage at Lady Gaga's Born This Way concert.

Glee season three wrapped two days ago, and Naya couldn't have been more excited. She didn't like the way that her character was treated this year, with Santana's coming out story, and the discontinuity. She was upset with season three, but looking forward to how Santana was going to be integrated in to season four, because as much as Naya complained about Glee, she truly did love being on the show where she could sing and act.

"They are_ really_ awesome," Kevin agreed. Naya smiled her biggest smile and nodded. The crowd started to chant. The first chords of _Just Dance_ started to play.

After a few other songs Lady Gaga came out to give an inspirational speech, she was well known for.

"Tonight, I want everyone in this room to forget what is happening out there for just a moment. I want you to let go of all your insecurities. I want you to remember that you belong, that you're wanted, that you're loved, that there is always an answer. Let go of all your uncertainties, and know that here, tonight, you are all appreciated. And no matter gay or straight, black or white, short or tall, fat or skinny, I love you all, and you should embrace your differences because you were fucking _Born This Way_!" Naya started to tear up at Lady Gaga's brilliance and inspiration and Telly wrapped his arm around her shoulders and let out a "Preach!"

And that's when all of the dancers came out to perform. Naya is so happy to see Mark on stage next to Lady Gaga. She is so proud of him, but the dancer to Lady Gaga's left immediately entranced Naya. The dancer was so lost in the music yet making a connection with the audience, her body moving perfectly to the beat, hitting every move. _Born This Way_ finished and music started to play in the background, obviously for Gaga to make an infamous wardrobe change.

"Who was that," Naya spoke loudly, directing her question at Kevin, and pointing to where the blond was dancing on stage. He was always on the up-and-up about new dancers, and was really close with Mark.

"I don't remember her name, but I think she is a new dancer for Gaga. I believe she danced with Beyonce before. She was amazing though."

Naya nodded thoughtfully and Telly added, "She was hot!"

Lady Gaga came back out and began with a talk about the meaning behind _Speechless_. She started the song, sitting down at the piano, playing the chords and singing effortlessly. From the side of the stage the blond walked out and began a contemporary dance. Leaping across stage, twirling gracefully. _So baby, raise a glass to mend all the broken hearts._ Blond hair whipping around her face and lean legs lifting her off the ground. Naya is staring, captivated by the emotion the blond had during her dance. _I'll never love again, oh friend you've left me speechless, you've left me speechless, so speechless. _Both Naya and the blond had tears in their eyes. The song finished and Lady Gaga ran up to the dancer, and held her hand high. "Little Monsters, I would like you all to welcome Heather, my newest dancer!" The crowd let out the biggest cheer of the night. Heather wiped a tear from her cheek, waved to the crowd as they continued screaming and whistling and Naya is still staring.

"Heather," she whispered.

The concert finished with a compilation of _You and I_ and _Marry the Night_. Naya, Telly, and Kevin started to walk up the stairs when Kevin turned around. "Go sit back down," he said simply. Naya furrowed her eyebrow and Telly gave him a funny look, but neither questioned him, and they went and sat back in their seats. "Mark just texted me, he's going to come get us so we can go backstage."

Naya's heart started to pound. _Is this my chance to meet Heather, or are we just going to see Mark and say hello? _

Telly interrupted Naya's thought, "Oh, baby Nay might be able to meet that sex bomb dancer she was gawking at the whole show." Kevin snickered.

"I hate you guys."

"Kevin! Guys! Hey, follow me." _Thank God Mark showed up _Naya thought. The arena was almost empty now, and the four friends walked on to the floor and to the side of the stage. They were all telling Mark how amazing the show was, and thanking him for bringing them backstage. "It's no problem. Gaga loves when we bring people back to meet her."

As Mark, Telly, and Kevin shared their summer plans, Naya stood to the side, with her shoulder against a door frame, looking down at her cell phone, scared to look up in case she saw Heather. She thought she would make a fool out of herself if she talked to her in person. As she was pretending to text, a hand grazed Naya's shoulder and her heart jumped. "Hey sweetheart, I saw your Glee episode last year."

Naya stood there with her mouth open. "You're Lady Gaga, you're not supposed to watch Glee or even remember what I look like, or even care to — I'm Naya, by the way," Naya cut herself off and stuck her hand out nervously.

Lady Gaga laughed, grabbing Naya's hand, "The episode was really good, and your story line is really important for young girls out there."

Naya smiled, "Thank you so much. It meant a lot to _me_ too." Gaga gave Naya a look, willing her to keep talking. "I came out to my parents last year. I think being part of the show gave me the strength to do it. They are really cool about it too, so I guess that's good." Naya wasn't really sure she should be going on about this, especially to Lady Gaga who Naya thinks has better things to do right now. "You're show was epic. I can't wait for the next album."

"Thanks hun. And I am very proud of you."

Naya smiled shyly and wondered how Lady Gaga had so much wisdom and understanding when they were nearly the same age. Heather passed behind Lady Gaga and caught Naya's eye and smiled. Lady Gaga looked back and smiled between the two girls, "This is my blond bombshell, Heather. She's such an inspiring dancer."

Naya nodded timidly, "You were fantastic."

Heather beamed and nodded a thank you as her phone rang and she answered it. She smiled and waved a nice-to-meet-you-wave at Naya. _There go my chances_ thought Naya.

XXXXXX

"Are you serious?" Heather asked Mark on the tour bus. They were sitting on the couch at the front of the bus, leaving for their next show in San Diego.

"Yes, I am serious, you can look it up on the Internet if you're so doubtful. Now just text her," Mark said frustrated. _I know Heather doesn't keep up with celebrity gossip but didn't everyone know Naya Rivera was gay? _he thought_._

"Why are you so adamant about this?"

Mark looked down and tried to suppress a laugh.

"Oh my God, tell me!"

"Gaga told me to give you her number, because she thought you guys would look like 'a hot power couple', and you just don't argue with that. Plus she is one of my friends, and I think you would really like her."

"I'm not good at that kind of thing…Relationships, I mean," Heather said matter-of-factly.

"She will make you want to change your mind. She's hilarious, and fun, and smart, and beautiful."

Heather smiled at Mark describing one of his friends. "Fine, I will message her. I promise," Mark was giving Heather his best you-won't-be-sorry looks. "I hate you sometimes, I hope you know that."

"I love you Heath, just text her soon. I will see you in the morning." Mark kissed Heather on the forehead and retreated to the back of the bus where most of the dancers were already asleep or watching a movie.

Heather stared at the piece of paper in her hand with Naya's cell phone number on it.

XXXXXX

Two days later, while at lunch with Telly, Naya's cell phone buzzed.

**Unknown Number**: _Hey, it's Heather, the dancer for Lady Gaga. I hope you liked the concert a few nights ago. Maybe when I'm back in town next week we could hang out sometime._

XXXXXX

_Authors note: The 'Mark' in this story is Mark Kanemura, one of Lady Gaga's backup dancers. _


End file.
